1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compensation device for compensating a volumetric expansion of media, in particular, a urea-water solution, during freezing, wherein the media are arranged in a receptacle of a structural component.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, for example, in connection with exhaust gas after treatment devices of diesel engine vehicles, to convey a urea-water solution from a reservoir and to supply it at a certain pressure to an injection valve. When external temperatures are low, there exists the problem that this medium can freeze. This causes problems because of the volumetric expansion of the medium.